


A Delightful Morning

by DefectivelyFlawless



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/F, Fluff, I certainly did, I guess this counts as domestic, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You might cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefectivelyFlawless/pseuds/DefectivelyFlawless
Summary: This was their safe space. The rest of the world may demand their presence, but the early morning was their time. Seulgi and Joohyun’s.(Or, in which Seulgi is greeted with a mesmerising sight.)
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 43





	A Delightful Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Asianfanfics. Don't worry I'm the writer.

The beach waves could be heard from the open window as two figures lay sound asleep in their bed – but not for long. 

The light shone through the oval window, lying on the floor like sweet honey. Thin rays filtered through Seulgi’s thin eyelids, rousing her from her slumber. Waves of brightness cast squares onto the glossy stone floor, reflecting onto several objects in the room. She blinked a few times, adjusting to the illumination directed right at her defenceless body. A lazy breeze swept into the room, grazing across her arms and causing goosebumps to rise on the surface. 

Seulgi felt the numbness of her right arm. She glanced down at the bundle of hair on her arm; the figure had used her arm as a pillow while her face was hidden in Seulgi’s neck. A fond smile grew the longer she peered at the tresses of raven hair. She longed for a camera, so she could remember this image in years to come. 

She could not resist taking a peek down at their intertwined bodies, just to make sure that they were truly together and that this wasn’t just another dream. Her legs were tangled up with Joohyun’s and her other arm was protectively clutched around her waist. They had both gravitated closer towards each during the night. 

Joohyun’s head moved from Seulgi’s neck to deeply nestle into the hollow of her left shoulder. A burst of warmth erupts in her stomach, and she moves her fingers to tangle in Joohyun’s hair. The latter shifts and grumbles into her chest and Seulgi freezes, fearful that she has woken Joohyun. Letting out a relieved breath, she continued her mindless fiddling with Joohyun hair.

It’s the little things, really that endears Seulgi to Joohyun. Like the way she looks for Seulgi’s gaze from across the room, and Seulgi is happy to provide that for her. Or the way she reaches for her hand when they are together, her thumbs running circles around the back. Or when they’re walking, just for Joohyun to slip a hand under her shirt. Joohyun doesn’t do these things on purpose, but she does them regardless. And it leaves Seulgi feeling breathless all of a sudden, similarly to when she met her for the first time and the feeling has ever become old. 

This was their safe space. The rest of the world may demand their presence, but the early morning was their time. Seulgi and Joohyun’s. All her life Seulgi has been a night owl, yet as Joohyun moves towards her, now she knows, without a doubt, that she is, and always will be, a morning person especially if Joohyun was the first thing she saw. An unforgettable view to wake up to, indeed. 

She fit so perfectly up against her; Seulgi watched the steady rise and fall of Joohyun’s breath. How did she get so lucky in her life?

A soft moan came from the girl wrapped in her arms as her eyelids fluttered awake, the essence of sleep still visible. She looked amazingly beautiful as always.

Joohyun peered up from behind her lashes and smiles at her. 'Good morning, my love,' she says. 

'Morning, Hyun,' Seulgi beams at her. She leaned down to kiss Joohyun’s nose. Her lips move across Joohyun’s cheekbones until it finally connects to her lips.  _ Yes, mornings are simply breath-taking _ , Seulgi thought, smiling into the kiss and deepening it.


End file.
